Wagering game networks can include numerous gaming machines and servers for performing a multitude of gaming functions, such as conducting wagering games and tracking money collected and awarded. Gaming servers (e.g., accounting servers, wide area progress servers, etc.) are typically configured with hardware and software for tracking and/or distributing data throughout a gaming network. The gaming servers typically provide services by executing multiple application programs on a single multi-tasking operating system. Multi-tasking operating systems, such as Linux and MS-Windows, share system resources (e.g., disk drives, memory, etc.) between multiple application programs, thereby enabling gaming devices to run multiple application programs virtually simultaneously within a single operating system in a gaming device.